Letters to California
by XxChibiLokixX
Summary: California is lonely, so he's decided to jump on the bandwagon and write letters! **DISCONTINUED**
1. Chapter 1

**To Everyone Who Has Reviewed This Story:**

**First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME! As a writer, it feels really good to know that people are out there reading my stories. **

**HOWEVER: It has been brought to my attention that this story as well as my Letters to New York story is in violation of the Rules/Guidelines, as it is an interactive story (technically a Q&A). So, what am I planning to do about this? Well, my plan is to "continue" this story in Private Messages. I put "continue" in quotes because I will not actually be posting the letters in chapters of this story. My plan is that anyone who wants to write to either California or New York may PM me the letter. I'll respond through PM as well. **

**Also, if anyone just wants to talk to me, XxFTWCaliforniaxX, I certainly won't mind. XD**

**Again, thank you so much to everyone has reviewed. I really appreciate it. :)**

**~XxFTWCaliforniaxX**

Hey everyone!

I'm California, and I've decided to jump on the bandwagon and write letters! So…I really hope someone reads this and writes something to me, cuz that'd just be awkward if no one wrote… Um, yeah, this is just my intro letter…so I don't really have anything else to say. Someone write to me please!

~ California

(P.S. I'm a boy…just thought I should say that now)


	2. Missouri

**This letter is from OneGirlStudio. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

Dear California,

Ah~ Big Brother! Nice to see you again~ Missouri here~ How have you all been  
>on the coast~? ...Ah... its gets so lonely... none of you visit me anymore...<br>(aside from Kansas, Alaska, and sometime Illinois) B-But I was very happy when  
>you all came to take care of me a couple of months back when one on my towns<br>where whipped of the map (tornado)...

But unfortunately I'm stuck on lock down because I sunk out and played with  
>Mr. Russia and Ms. Belarus. I don't get it, they're nice people~ Mr. Russia is<br>always smiling~ and he asks me to 'become one' (?) Ms. Belarus also plays  
>games with me and her knives:<br>"Hit-the-annoying-state-coming-between-big-brother-and-me"~

Alaska has also been very clingy lately~ She kind of reminds me of Ms.  
>Belarus~ And she keeps on asking me to 'marry her'~ Isn't that cute~?<p>

... But they all have a weird aura... Doesn't scare me, but for some reason it  
>sends shivers down my spine~ I don't understand~<p>

Anyway, you should come visit me more! It is very lonely in the middle... And  
>which reminds me! Why does Kansas keep on saying to 'read the atmosphere'~? Is<br>it a book~?

With a Smile~

Missouri

P.S. ... Brother. The French Bastard just jumped the electric fence~ should I  
>get a shot gun or - KYAHHHHH! HE'S IN MY CHIMNEY BIG BROTHER! WHY/ IS HE IN  
>MY CHIMNEY!<p>

Dear Missouri,

We're very well here on the coast…there's been some nice weather lately, though last week was a bit hot. I'm soooooo sorry for not visiting you! I really should, shouldn't I? I just get so busy sometimes…plus I'm sort of supposed to stay on the west coast since Florida doesn't like me much…I'm not really sure what her problem is but oh well.

Alaska asks you to marry her? That is rather adorable…but I thought she liked Hawaii? Hm, maybe I do need to get out more… On another note, I hope Ms. Belarus doesn't hurt you. That would be awful. Oh, and you should probably watch out when Russia starts with his 'become one' stuff…I'm pretty sure Daddy would be pretty angry if anything happened to you.

I will make sure to come visit you soon! And as for Kansas…who knows? I don't think 'reading the atmosphere' means reading a book, though.

Oh, and if by the French bastard you mean Louisiana…then YES YOU SHOULD GET A SHOTGUN! HE'S PROBABLY IN YOUR CHIMNEY TO RAPE YOU OR SOMETHING! And if you don't have a shotgun, I have two words for you: RUN. AWAY. NOW. Oh wait…that's three words. Whatever.

Sincerely,

California


	3. Michigan

**Okay, this letter is from .Gilbird. Enjoy!**

Dear California,

Hey bro, it's me Michigan! How are you and how's the weather over in your house? I bet it's better than the weather I got in my house, not that I have anything against it.

Ohio was bullying me yesterday, kept talking about how he's going to beat my Wolverines this year. Pfft. Fat Chance. But do you have any ideas on how I can get him to stop? I swear I have a bruise on my arm from when he grabbed it, during our fight...

So I've been hanging out with Wisconsin recently, and damn, does she make some good cheese. It's like, the best thing that I have ever tasted. I mentally died from tasting it, so milky and cheesy. After that we went and hung out at a few water parks, and visited the upper part of my house. I feel so bad for it, no one remembers about the Upper Peninsula, except for my citizens.  
>The U.P. is like the mini Canada of the USA!<p>

Your Slightly Sore Sister,

Michigan

Dear Michigan,

Hey sister! The weather here is awesome, pretty cold actually considering it's summer. What's the weather like at your place?

Gosh, Ohio really needs to stop being such a bully. Really though, he's all talk…I've never once seen him actually do any of the things he threatens to. Hmm…if I were you, I'd either ignore him (he usually stops if he doesn't get a reaction) or tell Daddy (you know he doesn't like it when we pick fights with each other, and if he knows what Ohio is doing he'll stop him).

I knowwwwwww Wisconsin cheese is the absolute BEST. Say hi to her for me! Her home has some awesome water parks too, doesn't it? Haven't been up your way in a while though…hopefully I'll get a chance to visit soon though. Pfft, I totally remember the U.P. like, all the time. Well, when I think of you I remember it. Or…well…I'm aware it exists. /shrug

Sincerely,

Your brother Cali


	4. Missouri 2

**Another letter from OneGirlStudio! Thanks for reviewing!**

Dear California,

Ah that's good~ I'm glad that you're all doing well~! Huh? I wonder why she doesn't like you~?

Yeah, I don't get it either, *shrugs* She was raised by Mr. Russia after all, weird family don't you think~? Eh, what does 'become one' mean? And why should I watch out for Ms. Belarus~? *smiles curiously*

I'm glad~ I was starting to think that you all forgot about me~! ... Which is pretty amazing considering that I have the Ozarks AND I made the biggest commotion out of all fifty of you about becoming a state back in the 1820s...(I still hold that title today~) *sighs* how depressing...

No... not /that/ French Bastard (that I am ashamed to be related to...) I mean the BIG ONE. The original. /France/... *shivers*

Send help immediately TT . TT... I can't reach my shot gun...

With an SOS!

Missouri

Dear Missouri,

I have no idea why Florida doesn't like me. Perhaps it's because I told her Disneyland is better than Disneyworld…but that's kind of a strange reason to dislike me so much. Meh, I don't really need to bother with her anyway, since we're on opposite coasts.

Maybe you should ask Daddy what 'become one' means…um…well, or France…since he's already at your place… *nervous laughter*

Yes I will definitely visit you~! Can't have you becoming depressed, after all. That would suck…

Oh…oh my…France is at your house…in your chimney? This is my face right now: O.o Seriously, RUN AWAY NOW! Either that or start screaming…

Sending help soon,

California


	5. Mexico

**This letter is from Shoujo Fan Fiction. Thanks for reviewing!**

Dear HIJO,

Oh California how long been *sobs* don't you remember me? I'm your mother Mexico! You haven't talked to me in forever! Ever since that stupid America took you away from me... You've become a lot like him... It's very weird mijo, just thought you should know. Well just checking up on you… Right now you seem like the only sane one to me since Texas is literally considering becoming his own nation. I don't blame him; this is what happens when you steal another nation's land. Never try this California! Well there you go, I'm just rambling now; I need to get out more… Tell Arizona I said Hola!

Sinceramente,

México.

Hola, Mexico,

Of course I remember you! How could I forget, you're my mother! I'm sooooo sorry we haven't talked in a while! I'll call as soon as I can.

Am I really becoming that much like America? I don't think so…hm but anyway, thanks for calling me the sane one. You're like the only one to say that…most people think I'm pretty crazy. Haha but I definitely won't be considering becoming a nation any time soon! At least as a state I don't have to deal with most of my foreign affairs and what not. Anyway, I'll tell Arizona you said hi.

Talk to you soon,

California


	6. Michigan 2

Dear California,

The weather at my place is pretty messed up. A few weeks ago it was raining. It really was a pain to try a light up fireworks because I was afraid it would start down pouring. But now it's around the 70s. I wish the weather would stop changing so much here, it affects my mood.

Well I went and told dad about Ohio bullying me, you wanna know what he told me? He said he wishes he could stop it but, his boss has him so busy he can't. He told me to ask Uncle Canada for help. So then I tried to ignore Ohio yesterday, but it's kinda hard to ignore a state you went to war with.

Hehe, I told Wisconsin about what you said and she told me to tell you, thanks and hello~. Her water parks are amazing Cali! You need to come visit us up here...you just might want to pack for unexpected weather though ^^'. Oh I heard Missouri was writing you letters too. Say hi for me, ok?

The Wolverine State,

Michigan

Dear Michigan,

The weather here is pretty crazy too! Last week it was in the 80s, and now it's cooled down to mid 70s…of course, it's been pretty crazy all year; rain one week, sun the next…I really wish it would just stay the same for a while.

Ugh, dad is so useless sometimes! And you know Uncle Canada won't do anything because he doesn't like getting involved in our arguments…hm, maybe you could ask someone else for help. Florida's pretty scary when she gets mad…or you could have Wisconsin help you shut Ohio up somehow…I'll let you know if I get any better ideas.

Haha tell her I said hi back. I agree, her water parks are awesome. I do need to come visit you! Or you could visit me…

Yeah, Missouri is writing letters. She says she feels like everyone's forgotten her…I'll definitely tell her you said hi; that should cheer her up a bit.

The Golden State,

California


	7. Michigan 3

California,

But as we all know, the weather will not stay the same for a while. Sometimes I like to blame my weather on Grandpa/Uncle (I have no clue what he is to us XD) England, I mean I was French Territory at one point, and then I also like to blame it on Ohio. Because everything that happens to me is pretty much his fault.

I know, dad's almost as useless as Italy, and that's saying something. Uncle Canada is great to talk to about your problems though, he hasn't yet yelled at me for my ongoing rants about Ohio. Maybe I'll ask Florida first, because if I ask Wisconsin she's going to talk about cheese and dairy, and Florida might actually be able to knock some sense into the Buckeye Bastard.

^^ I did, and she wants to know how you're doing. We can tour each other's home, how about that? We can start at your place and then go to mine, though my house is really boring compared to yours.

How can anyone forget Missouri? She's awesome; I would have thought that if anyone forgot about a state it would be me!

Talk to you later,

Michigan

Michigan,

True, true…it's a shame though. Hm…he's our Grandpa…I think. Maybe. Whatever; I don't think he's my grandpa, since Mexico's my mother…Spain would be my Grandpa. This family stuff is too confusing. ;-; I personally don't like to think about it too much.

Hmmm I think you should ask Florida…she does like knocking sense into people. Mostly me…but I'm pretty sure I start most of our fights. She is kind of easy to annoy, after all.

Tell her I'm doing well. ^^ Yeah, that sounds good…how is your house boring though? Mine's not really that exciting…only Hollywood and Los Angeles and places like that are exciting; the rest is pretty average.

I don't know how anyone can forget her! Though I'm not sure how anyone could forget you either…I mean with Ohio always picking on you it's easy to remember you. Just kidding; there are tons of reasons no one could forget you. Personally, I remember you because one, it would be awkward and embarrassing to forget one of your sisters, and two, you have the Great Lakes and you're just generally awesome.

~California


	8. Michigan 4

California,

Well, personally I think daddy adopted us all, so we all pretty much have messed up family trees.

Oh wow, what the hell do you say to her to ** her off so easily?

She said, she's doing well herself, and was just about to go check on her pet cow. Well, if you like fishing, hunting, camping and boating, my house is good for that. But I also have Sleeping Bear Dunes and Detroit.

Neither can I, she's much more visible than me. Yeah it would be awkward to forget one of your siblings, but dad forgets me all the time, sometimes he calls me Wisconsin! You think I'm awesome? That's a first.

Well gotta head to Grand Rapids and pay my respects to Betty Ford.

Write back soon,

Michigan~

Michigan,

Haha that's true…Daddy did mostly adopt all of us.

I don't really say anything that bad; I think she's just annoyed by my sexiness. Just kidding, I have no idea why she gets so mad at me.

That's good. And I do like doing all those things, so your house sounds pretty awesome. ^^

Gosh, dad is a horrible parent sometimes! Though there are fifty of us…but you'd think he'd forget Wyoming or something, not you! (to be honest even I forget Wyoming… ^^') But at least he doesn't call you Wisconsin often…he gets Idaho and Iowa confused all the time! Which is weird considering Idaho is a girl and Iowa is a boy…pretty awkward if you ask me.

So how're your other neighbors? Besides Ohio and Wisconsin…how's Indiana and Illinois? Well I guess Illinois isn't really your neighbor…but whatever, how's she doing?

Your awesome brother,

California


	9. Michigan 5

California~!,

Yeah...at least you're related to Mexico, I'm related to France for god's sake! Actually it wasn't that bad, he gave my people some pretty good things through the fur trades.

Lol we're all annoyed by your sexiness, just kidding ;p. Maybe Florida thinks you get tons of plastic surgery done just like all the celebrities in your state. Haha just kidds.

Haha, alright, better get my wilderness stuff ready for your surprise visit! Maybe we can visit Uncle Canada when we go boating around my lakes~

To tell you the truth, I always forget about Oregon. Oh god, I remember Iowa coming up to visit me telling me how dad always confused him for Idaho. I thought it was kinda funny, cause he started this HUGE rant on how he and Idaho were different.

Indiana's doing alright, I head down to his house frequently, I always pester him to take me to the Michigan City Outlet Mall (aww he named one of his cities after me ^/^) He gets annoyed with it after a while, but he still loves me. And Illinois is doing fine, she keeps asking me to come visit her,  
>and the days she calls I'm always busy with something else. I remember once she called me on the third Saturday of November. I had to scream to her I didn't want to talk to her because the big UofM vs OSU game was playing. She's so dense sometimes. I think she hangs out with New York too much.<p>

I'm heading over to your house right now to visit you,

Michigan

P.S. Hope you don't mind if I bring Volvers with me

Michigan,

Haha true…at least you're not as closely related to France as Louisiana is…and at least you don't have to live near Louisiana…I've heard he's as much of a rapist as France is. O.o

Haha good to know…lol I have not had plastic surgery! And not all the celebrities have, either…well, there's a few that haven't…

Yeah, that'd be fun! ^^ I'm not even sure if Uncle Canada remembers me; I never get a chance to visit him…

Hmm yeah I guess Oregon is pretty easy to forget about… Haha yeah I can picture Iowa doing that…he's always so uptight about being remembered. I think he needs to relax a little…being forgotten isn't that bad! Though I can understand why he's upset about being confused for Idaho…oh well; I've been telling him for a while that he needs to cut his hair or people are going to think he's a girl.

That's good that he's doing well. I don't talk to him much… Haha yeah I've heard Indiana can be a bit dense…she just needs to pay more attention to what's going on around her and stuff. But at least she's not a bully like Ohio. That'd be bad. Hm, I guess New York is kind of dense sometimes…I think he focuses on fashion and Broadway stuff too much…he should really focus more on political issues…or, you know, his social skills. ^^ I'm kidding…mostly. He probably should work on his social skills.

Looking forward to your visit,

California

P.S. Volvers? Remind me again who that is? (I have a terrible memory ^^')


	10. Michigan 6

California,

I would be worried for myself if I was as closely related to France as Louisiana is...I may not live near him, but we were part of the New France Territory together so...

Damn, now I really want to know why Florida is annoyed with you? Maybe it's the whole Disney thing XD

Well you will when you come over to my place! Uncle Canada loves visitors...as long as you can remember who he is that is ^^

Do you ever forget about Oregon? Because you states are pretty close near each other. Aww, but I love Iowa's long hair, it's so soft~

Yeah it is. I know Illinois is so dense, it bothers me sometimes, when she sees me and Ohio in an argument, she thinks we're flirting! FLIRTING FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHY WOULD I FLIRT WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM? I always wondered if New York was gay or not, I mean fashion? Broadway? How does that not exclaim gay!

Sorry, I'm going to take a while to get to your house, Wisconsin wanted to tag along, and she wanted me to drive there.

Michigan

P.S. Volvers is my pet Wolverine of course~

Michigan,

I would be worried too… Haha but just because you were part of the New France Territory doesn't mean you have to act like Louisiana and France. ^^

Ha, I think it is the Disney thing. She just won't admit that Disneyland is better~

Of course I remember Uncle Canada! I'm not THAT blond…though apparently some states think I am…I mean intelligence isn't really determined by hair color, in my opinion. I'm rambling now though, sorry.

Hm, I don't really get much of a chance to forget her; she considers herself my little sister, so she comes over to my place a lot. It gets a little annoying to be honest, but I love her so I guess it's ok… Haha I like Iowa's hair too, but that doesn't mean he won't get mistaken for a girl if he doesn't cut it.

Pfft, Illinois is amazingly dense sometimes… And as for New York, apparently he says he's straight but…well, I'm pretty sure he's visited every club in NYC...and by every club, I mean EVERY club. Not that I enjoy spreading rumors or anything, but…well, he does kind of act a little less than straight…

That's fine. Tell Wisconsin to bring me some cheese~

California

P.S. I knew that. /facepalm


	11. Michigan 7

**A/N: I've just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer at the beginning of the intro chapter. Hopefully this will make up for it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Hetalia. **

**Also…this is sort of random, but I was thinking of starting an Ask New York thing…review and tell me what you think of that idea please. :D**

California,

My neighbors tell me from time to time that I act like France, I just laugh in their face and say, Nu-uh!

Haha I wouldn't know, I haven't been to Disneyland yet, I've only been to Disney World because Florida stole Volvers and forced me to go there with her.

Well it's kinda true, no offense, but at random times you do kinda act blonde. It actually freaks me out a bit when some states come to me and tell me I act blonde, because I'm a brunette...

What does Oregon do when she comes to visit you? I bet you guys party all night long XD Iowa just kinda looks feminine, he needs to man up and not garden all the time XD

It makes me wonder why I share Lake Michigan with her XD. Wait, New York's been to strip clubs, and gay clubs? God, how did he get into lesbian clubs? This makes me wonder why he tells everyone he's straight...maybe he's in denial...

Wisconsin's got the cheese, and we're crossing over your border right now.

Michigan

P.S. It's okay, not everybody remembers I have a pet Wolverine. It actually makes me laugh whenever I go and visit Uncle Canada, because both Volvers and Kumajiro ask Uncle Canada who he is at the exact same time!

Michigan,

Well, you're just going to have to come to Disneyland when you visit! :D

Yeah I know I act blond sometimes…but usually it's on purpose…cuz everyone seems to enjoy when I act stupid. XD Haha noooo I don't party all night long with Oregon…that's what I do with Nevada!

Ha, yeah, I don't really know why he bothers to say he's straight…maybe he IS in denial…and as for the lesbian club thing…well…between you and me, I've caught him wearing a dress. O.o And that is the story of why I have no innocence left. Just kidding…I have a little innocence left…

Yay! Cheesy goodness for me! :D

~California


	12. Michigan 8

California,

Yeah! Wisconsin really wanted to go to Disneyland, she's been pestering me about it since I told her I was visiting you. She also wants to visit the Hollywood sign!

I think it's funny when you act blonde, just some of the things you say are hilarious. Do you and Nevada go to the casinos all night XD? Then what do you do when Oregon comes over?

He's totally in denial then. Oh god, I bet he hangs out with Poland! You're lucky you still have some innocence, I lost mine as a territory!

She made it from her favorite cow she says. Hey, look out your window, and if you see a blue Ford pull into your driveway soon, open your house door with arms stretched wide! We're almost there~

Michigan

Michigan,

Haha of course we can visit the Hollywood sign! It is one of my famous landmarks, after all~ Also, we should visit the Golden Gate Bridge, if you want to see landmarks. :D

Ha, yeah, I say most of that stuff just to be funny…glad to know I succeed! ^^ Yes, we do that sometimes, otherwise we go to Hollywood and hang out in bars and stuff. Well, Oregon is really into painting and stuff, so usually when she comes over we just hang out and paint…maybe listen to some music and stuff. It's kinda nice, except sometimes she comes over uninvited and then I have to attempt to explain to her that I have other plans.

Yeah, definitely. He said he might start writing letters…I dunno why, but he asked me if I thought that would be a good idea. What do you think?

Awesome! Haha, I can't wait! :D

California


	13. Managua

Hola California,

Me llamo Managua. I'm a department in Nicaragua. I've been trying to talk to other people since mi hermano mayor León has decided to make it his life's mission to annoy me -_-"

So, how are you?

And I just noticed this, but since Tia México is your Mamá and mi Mamá Nicaragua and her are sisters, does that mean we're cousins?

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

Hola, Diego!

I'm doing great! How are you?

I'm pretty sure we are cousins…though it's hard for me to keep track of the whole family, since it's so big. ^^'

California


	14. Managua 2

Hola California,

I've been doing okay.

The family is so big O_o not only do I have my 15 sibling, I also have a bunch of cousins from my many Tios y Tias, and then there's Abuelo España and it's confusing to think about.

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

Diego,

That's good. :)

I knowww the family is insanely large…someone should really organize a family reunion or something sometime soon…

~California


	15. Managua 3

Hola California,

You'd be surprised by what my term of "okay" is. León is randomly singing the safety dance in Spanish while Matagalpa is randomly cursing someone out on the internet in German and Panama City tried to kill me. Again. And that is sadly an average day for me...

Si! They should! I think Tio Costa Rica tried to one time, but it failed horribly.

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

Hola Diego,

Wow. That sounds both epic and annoying. I wish an average day for me was that interesting. I guess I should be careful what I wish for, though. Here, an average day for me is being randomly attack-hugged by Oregon, answering the letters I receive…oh and occasionally getting together with Arizona and New Mexico.

Since our family is so big, maybe a group of people would be more successful at planning a reunion…

~California


	16. Oregon

Dear Calidorkia,

It's the northern Sis you wish you didn't have, Oregon. What's up? I saw the letter thing...

Oh Washington and Idaho say hi by the way...

Anyway, yeah, I'm really having problems...Are you related to France at all? Cause I learned about a week ago that I am and he won't leave poor Wash alone...I fear for my sisters safety...

Well, talk at ch'ya later then,

Raquelle K. Jones

Oregon~

Hey Oregon,

I wish I could think of a way to turn your name into an insult like you did with mine. Really, Calidorkia? Very creative, I must say. /claps

Hmmm not much is up. How're you? Tell Wash an Ida I say hi back~ :D

Haha I don't think I am related to France…which means I can beat him up if you want me to! ^^

~California


	17. Michigan 9

California,

Landmarks are amazing! Of course I would love to~. And Wisconsin agrees. She also says this visit is good for me because I don't get outta the house enough. I have good reason though, job losses, and gas prices.

Bars...haha I misread that and thought it said bras XD Painting is fun...on occasions, I only paint when I'm in the Upper Peninsula wilderness or on the shore of one of my beaches. Haha uninvited visits, that's what Pennsylvania does to me.

New York totally should. I'll totally write to him!

I see your driveway~

Michigan

-Michelle M. Jones

Michigan,

Awesome! The bridge is one of my favorites! Haha yeah, I know what you mean…I really should get out more. Oh well. ^^

Wooooow and you call me the blond one! Just kidding XDDDD haha Oregon is writing to me now…she called me Calidorkia. /sigh

I'll tell him! :D

~California

Mackenzie C. Jones


	18. Managua 4

Hola California,

It's very weird, actually... like I think I just saw Tio Honduras somewhere... he stalks Mamá and it's really creepy. Though our German Shepard Pelucha doesn't like him, so she starts chasing him out of our property ^^"

A group of people WOULD be more successful. Now if only there were members of the family that didn't try to kill one another... Mamá and Tia Colombia are always at each other's throats, and I know that Tia Guatemala and Tia México don't like each other either...

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

Diego,

That is weird… O_o Haha your dog is awesome; I wish I had a dog who would chase people I don't like away.

Hmmm well me and you get along…also I believe Arizona and New Mexico are related to us somehow…so we could all try to plan something. :D

~California


	19. Michigan 10

California,

Lol highfive for having bridges! My bridge just connects the peninsulas. We can go visit our siblings and wreak havoc in their homes!

Hey, natural brunette here! Lol. Aww, I wish I could think of a cool insult name for Ohio!

Sweet! OMG I waiting in your driveway, Wisconsin's hiding behind one of your bushes, go scare her first.

Michigan

Michelle M. Jones

Michigan,

Definitely! Haha I wish I had a bridge to connect me with Nevada…

I know, that's why I called you blond. XD just kidding. Hm…I'll help you think of something…

New York says you should write to him now. :D Also, I will definitely scare her!

~California


	20. Managua 5

Hola California,

It's very creepy. But at least Pelucha chases him off. But she's normally very nice to everyone else.

That sounds like a good idea :D I'll see if I can get Tegulcigalpa out of his room long enough to help us.

Managua (Diego Rodriguez)

Hola!

Haha true. :3

Hmmm that's a good idea. :)

~California


	21. Michigan 11

California,

Why would you want a bridge to connect you to Nevada? All you need to do is cross the border.

So mean mon frere~ That hurt my feelings~! Gah! I just acted like France for a minute. Oh thanks, Ohio will probably come up with something stupid for me too. That bastard.

I just did~! Haha. OH MY GOSH! DID YOU SEE THE FACE SHE MADE WHEN YOU SCARED HER? I'm getting out of my car now.

Michigan

Michigan,

Well because it's cool! :D

O.o you did just act like France… And Ohio probably will… /sigh

Awesome. XD Is he happy now? YES THAT WAS EPIC!

~California


	22. Michigan 12

California,

True, bridges are pretty cool.

See that only happens when I'm distressed or I go into one of my French moods. Ohio's just a jerk. He got really mad at me when I told him that I searched him up on Urbandictionary and it came up that he's jealous that I'm awesomeer than him, and that he's my armpit.

Yeah, he totally is! I like how we're just passing notes to each other while Wisconsin is just sulking between us.

Michigan

Michigan,

I see. XD And yes, Ohio is a jerk. Haha I love Urbandictionary. It's pretty awesome.

I like it too! Though Wisconsin should stop sulking…

California


	23. Michigan 13

California,

Haha, if Ohio saw that you agreed with me he's going to hide in his basement. I love searching myself on Urbandictionary, even though it explains that I only have to seasons, Winter and Constructions. Not my fault that I always have to get stitches.

I know, she's ruining the mood, ask her for your package of cheese. She has it hidden somewhere in my Ford, and I don't feel like looking for it myself.

Michigan

Michigan,

I hope so! Then we wouldn't have to deal with him! Haha I should search myself…

She is! And I will…either that or I can help you look for it. ^^

~California


	24. Ohio

Cali,

Hi...

Feelin' a lil down, since the whole Jim Tressel thing...DAMN IT!

Oh, and did I mention that damn Caterpillars-For-Eyebrows-Idgit turned me into a ** CHICK? HAVEN'T I ALREADY SUFFERED ENOUGH?

I am NOT. Michi's armpit. I'm older than her anyway. And there's no way in HELL that she's awesomer than me. I have the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, Wright Brothers, the hot dog was invented in my place, I have Cedar Point, and many more awesomer things than her. And, I always beat her at football.

You should visit Cedar Point dude, I have the Windseeker, and it's a preety smooth ride. And obviously the Top Thrill Dragster."

Later,

Alexandra(Alex)C. Jones 'Ohio'

Ohio,

No offense, but your anger made me laugh a little…okay, now I'm good. Why'd he do that?

Whoa, okay, calm down! Sheesh! I'm pretty sure Michi was only joking…um…yes, I'm positive she was only joking. /nervous laughter And anyway, why do you have to yell at me for something SHE said?

I should! I'm probably going to visit you soon…maybe before I visit Michi. ^^

Talk to you later,

California


	25. Oregon 2

Dear Cal,

Why thank you, thank you. *bows*

Ida and Wash are wanting to know when you plan on visiting them next. The curious little nuisences...

Yeah...Um, France is just a little creepy...please and thank you! God knows that if I do it Dad'll flip out.

See ya

The rockin' Raquelle K. Jones~

Raquelle,

Now don't go getting all egocentric just cuz you insulted me once…you're not THAT awesome.

Hmmm maybe after I visit Michigan and Ohio. So…probably in a couple months. ^^

Haha okay then I'll tell France to leave you guys alone. Besides, if you're related to him, why would he be going all rapist-y on you? O.o

Talk to you later,

The awesome Mackenzie C. Jones


	26. Michigan 14

California,

OMG I just heard about what happened to Ohio. That should teach him-her-it-thing to not pick on little sisters! But I do kinda feel bad for him though... Search yourself on Urbandictionary, I bet you'll get some funny results!

I just told her to get your cheese, did you see the way she ran out to my car, haha that was funny. Though she knows that she'll get yelled at if she made my car stink.

Michigan!

Michigan,

I knowwww it's terrible but funny. XDDD I'm sure he'll smack me for laughing at him, though.

I hope she didn't make your car stink; that would suck!

~California


	27. Michigan 15

Mackenzie,

Oh god, this scares me for what he's going to do when he finds out I think this is sorta funny. I'll probably have more road construction happening...

I know, I made that car myself, it's my baby. OMG Volvers looks so cute sitting on your lap like that~!

-Michelle

Michelle,

O.o I didn't think of that…well hopefully I'll be able to protect you! :D

That's awesome! I wish I could make cars…

~Mackenzie


	28. Michigan 16

Mackenzie,

Boy I can see it now~! Haha, thought I would be quite worried once Alex brings in a tree to fight you.

Making cars was one of my past time hobbies, before all the car businesses went across seas thanks to dad.

Wisconsin's been gone for a while...I'm kinda worried...

-Michelle

Michelle,

Yeah, I'd be worried too. O.o

That's awesome. :D Almost everything has gone overseas now…except food. Which is awesome cuz I love farming.

Yeah…I'm worried too…

~Mackenzie


	29. Ohio 2

Mackenzie,

-facepalm and chuckles- It's ok. It is pretty funny. And sorry I yelled at you.

Did you know girls have mood swings ALL THE TIME? And I don't know WHY that tea-sucking-bastard turned me into a girl.

Besides, I'm not in the mood to fight with her. Too tired.

Yeah, it'll be soooo fun, ya?

Later,

Alexandra (Alex) C. Jones 'Ohio'

Alex,

It's fine. People yell at me all the time. :)

Haha how would I know that? I'm not a girl! And yeah, I know that was probably a rhetorical question, but whatever. XD

Definitely! :D

~California


	30. Ohio 3

Mackenzie,

Hahaha yeah.

Lolz, yeah it was a rhetorical question, but I would say the same thing ;D

Hope to see ya soon (Before you visit Michi lol)

Bye

Alexandra (Alex) C. Jones 'Ohio'

Alex,

Michi is visiting me right now, so I'll definitely visit you before I go and see her at her place. :D

Talk to you later,

Mackenzie


	31. Michigan 17

Mackenzie,

Yeah, the tree, it's his state pride, the Ohio Buckeye, the only funny thing about it, is he cries whenever Volvers uses it as a scratching post, haha!

I just wish dad would stop sending stuff overseas, I mean it explains why half of us states aren't feeling good.

Should we go get her? And OMG when you read the letters from Alex, you have the funniest expression on EVER! HAHA

-Michelle

Michelle,

That's amazing! XDD I think I need a pet bear cub now, just so I can take it to Ohio and have it scratch the trees.

Yeah…that's true. The only states that are really feeling ok right now are the ones that mostly farm and stuff.

Yeah we probably should… Haha that's cuz he's saying weird things… XD

~Mackenzie


	32. Michigan 18

Mackenzie,

OMG, we can double team up on him and his trees! AHAHAH! I've notice I rarely laugh in front of you guys...it's actually really sad, the only one who's actually heard me laugh is Ohio, but he makes fun of my laugh.

I wished I farmed, I'd feel a bit better, but no, the big thing in my house was automotive.

Let's go. He better not be saying anything bad about me. I'll punch him for that.

-Michelle

Michelle,

YES! We need to do that! :D That is sad…you should laugh more. :)

Well, that's not your fault. I wish I could give you some of my good feelings…

He's not; we aren't even talking about you. He's just complaining about being a girl…

~Mackenzie


	33. Michigan 19

Mackenzie,

Hahaha, he'll get back at me for that. But I only fight with him because the look on his face is hilarious. I know, but Ohio says I sound like a wolverine when I laugh.

I guess it isn't...but that's the only thing that was big. The only other way I get a bit better is from tourism, but who wants to see my house? No one. I wish you could give me some too.

Thank god. Of course he's complaining about being a girl. He doesn't understand a thing about the female mind.

Oh look Wendy's back with the cheese.

-Michelle

Michelle,

Well, he looks like a wolverine! Haha so don't listen to him.

I want to see your house! :D *gives you happiness*

Haha yeah, he definitely doesn't…though I don't either. ^^"

Yay! OMG search California on Urbandictionary. It's AMAZING. :D So amazing that you have to look it up for yourself; I can't just tell you.

~Mackenzie


	34. Michigan 20

Mackenzie,

Haha, Volvers finds that an insult. Okay...I guess I'll start laughing again.

That reminds me, I was telling Innocence about the different Industries that I had, it made him hungry XD YAY HAPPINESS! *rolls around in it*

But maybe it'll mean he'll stop beating me up as much as he does, or I'll have less road construction /doubt that, I'm quite clumsy

I just did, my favorite definition was the one where it said you were weird! haha ^7^

-Michelle

Michelle,

Yay! :D

Wow…New York is weird sometimes… XD

True…but I think that he'll always beat you up just cuz he finds it entertaining. XD

Haha my favorite was the one that said I'm better than Michigan. Just kidding. ^^

Mackenzie


	35. Oregon 3

Mac&cheese,

yes I am! As dictated by Prussia himself damnit! XD

Alright..Let's hope I don't kill them before then...-_-' I swear somedays...

Thank you..You'd think he would, but apparently he's avoiding me like the plague because he's forgotten my birthday for a few years, so he thinks I'm mad at him...And yet, he continues to bother uncle Mattie...I don't get it...at all...

-Raquelle K. Jones

Raquelle,

Haha, go ahead and kill them, I don't mind. XD

Woooow…that sucks. Maybe you could just tell him you're not mad at him…

~Mackenzie


	36. Oregon 4

'Kenzie,

eh, but then dad'll be pissy cause I'm "Supposed to get along with my siblings so that we can all be stronger" or whatever it is dad wants... I wish though...

Yeah, it kinda doesn't…But a few people actually forget my birthday (Get distracted by the stupid holiday it falls on) so I'm used to it... I would tell him, but I kinda like not being hit on by mon papa.

~ Raquelle

Raquelle,

True…dad gets pissy a lot though. He's always mad at me cuz he thinks I should get along with everyone…which is impossible cuz Florida hates me.

Haha I don't forget your birthday! ^^ Hm, that's true…it's probably better not to tell him…

~Mackenzie


	37. Oregon 5

'Kenzi,

yeah..I think it's all of that sexual tension between him and Arthur...Florida gets along fine with me, but Washington and Ida are just annoying me to hell and back...

It seems to me that only the 5 of us actually remember my birthday here in the states and that's because we all live near each other...You, Ida, Wash, Me and Uncle Canada. Everyone else needs prompting. But then they all think of stupid V-day and go off somewhere else...

Love ya sis,

Raquelle

Raquelle,

Probably…haha tell them to bother me for a while, I haven't talked to them in a long time.

Haha I'll start reminding people. I have Michigan, Ohio, Missouri, and a couple others writing letters to me; I'll remind them of your birthday. :D

~Mackenzie


	38. Arizona

Dear Cali,

How are you? How's the ocean? How's life? Utah says hi...

Your sis,

Sophia Mia Garcia-Jones

Arizona

Hey, sis!

I'm awesome! The ocean is cold…as always… Haha life is good. Michigan visited recently, I'm probably gonna visit Ohio soon… What's up with you?

Tell Utah I say hi back! :D

Your brother,

Mackenzie


	39. Arizona 2 and Oregon 6

_Dear Mackenzie,_

_At least you have the ocean. That sounds interesting._

_Nothing much, __New Mexico__ and __Utah__ are hanging around, as usual, and __Colorado__ is being annoying, __Texas__ invited me over for some BBQ at some point. Oh, and __Hawaii__ is gonna teach me how to surf._

_I'll try and convince her to write some letters, if I can._

_Your sis,_

_Sophia_

Sophia,

Yeah, I guess the ocean is interesting…very cold though. XD

Wow, you have a lot of people to talk to. For some reason people stay away from me… I dunno why. Is Colorado more annoying than he used to be? Hey, I could teach you how to surf!

That'd be awesome. :D

Your bro,

Mackenzie

_'Kenzi_

_Alright! My house will be quiet for a change! I can leave it and not worry about it being burnt down for once!_

_... You've earned best big brother status...*hug*_

_-Raquelle_

Raquelle,

Haha that'd be nice. XD

Yay! *hug*

~Mackenzie


	40. Michigan 21

Mackenzie,

Haha.

New York tends to scare me on quite a few occasions…I tell him it's the English blood he has in him.

How is beating me up entertaining?

Pfft. You'd like to believe you're better than me ;D

-Michelle

Michelle,

Well, he _does_ have a lot of English blood in him…

Haha I dunno, I just think he finds it entertaining. XD

Hm, well I don't really have to _believe_ that I'm better…it's true. Haha just kidding ^^

~Mackenzie


	41. Ohio 4

Mackenzie,

-Dark aurora- What is this I hear about you and Michi teaming up and DESTORYING my Buckeye Trees? That better be a rumor. -smile-

I don't beat Michi up cuz it's entertaining...its cuz..well...everyone else either forgets I exist or hate me. So it's how I make her remember me. –rubs back of head- The only way I can ever get noticed is being a jack **. Rather be noticed than invisible dude. It's better than nothing.

At least the heatwave can keep me company...

Alex

Alex,

Haha, that's nothing…we were just discussing it cuz she's upset with you for always beating her up.

Oh. I don't forget about you and I don't hate you…haha maybe you should become friends with New York…I heard that he likes you ;)

I'd keep you company, but I'm kinda busy…I mean with Michi visiting and stuff I can't just leave my house randomly to visit you. But I'll definitely visit you some time…hopefully soon. ^^

~Mackenzie


	42. Ohio 5

Mackenzie,

Well, that's good.

And thanks. For everything.

Alex

Alex,

Yes, yes it is. And by New York liking you, I mean he LIKES you. As in, he has a crush on you. At least that's what Vermont told me. ^^

I haven't really done that much for you…have I?

~Mackenzie


	43. Ohio 6

Mackenzie,

Well, that's a lil weird-shrugs- question is, the guy me or girl me? But he's a good friend. But I wouldn't really listen to Vermont, because you haven't heard it from New York.

Well, you're nice to me. That's a lot

Alex,

I dunno, but Vermont is New York's best friend, so I would think he would know stuff like that about him. But yeah, I guess you're right…why don't you ask New York? ;)

True. :)

~Mackenzie


	44. Ohio 7

Mackenzie,

-face red- Wh-why t-the heck wou-could I ask? It would g-get all ak-awkward!

Yeah ^_^

Alex,

Maybe cuz you like him too. ;) just kidding…or am I? XD

~Mackenzie


	45. Ohio 8

Mackenzie,

That's-that's st-stupid! L-like hell-!

Alex

Alex,

Doesn't sound stupid to me…you're stuttering when you talk about him. ;)

Mackenzie


	46. Ohio 9

Mackenzie,

N-no! I'm a dude-well, a chick for the moment- and th-that's odd! A-and I-I'm ju-just col-cold fro-from the s-sto-storm!

Alex

Alex,

Being gay or bi isn't odd…well, not THAT odd… Sure you are…sure…

Mackenzie


	47. Ohio 10

Mackenzie

I'm not bi or gay! Th-that's ag-against every th-thing I-I bel-believe I-in!

Alex

Alex,

So? XD It's against what Idaho believes in, but he's totally in the closet. Just saying.

Mackenzie


	48. Ohio 11

Mackenzie

Lol. But I'm not.

Alex,

Suuuuuuuure…

Mackenzie


	49. Ohio 12

Cali,

I'm not!

Alex

Alex,

Hm, so do you like Michigan, then? XD

~Mackenzie


	50. Ohio 13

Cali,

-faces puffs up red- NO SHE'S LIKE A LITTLE SISTER TO ME! ew!

Alex

P.S.-Sorry I yelled. -_-'

Alex,

Then who DO you like, since you don't like New York and you don't like Michigan?

Pfft, Florida yells louder than that. XD

Mackenzie


	51. Ohio 14

Mackenzie,

I don't like anyone. I'm fine alone.

Alex

Alex,

Well that's boring… :/

~Mackenzie


	52. Oregon 7

'Kenzi,

Yeah. I don't mind when they get excited over Hawaii or 'Laska coming down, but when they do it and come running over to my place to have their freak out sessions, it's kinda loud and obnoxious.

*hugs back* hey, wanna come with me to go Uncle Mattie's place? He's got someone he wants you to meet( Three guesses who, and he's not straight..just thought I should warn you...)

-Raquelle

P.S. Please don't have a problem with it. I think Georgia has a slight problem with DAD being gay, and some of the other states seem to have issues that their dad is gay...

Raquelle,

Wow, that must suck…I'm lucky; none of the siblings I live really close to are annoying. Well, they can be annoying sometimes, but that's not often…it's usually only when Nevada gets bored…

Sure. Tell me who it is! I seriously have no idea…

~Mackenzie

P.S. I'm not homophobic, y'know. It's just my home that is a little bit. But I personally have no issues with stuff like that; just cuz I'm straight doesn't mean I think everyone should be. :)


	53. Arizona 3

Dear Mackenzie,

Well... if you didn't see the ocean practically every day, then you would think the ocean's a wonderful thing, warm or cold.

I'm doing the letter thing too, that's why I've been talking to a lot of people, states and such. You're... interesting to be around... Colorado is always annoying... especially if you share a border with him... (yes I count the four corners as a border).

I'm sure you could teach me how to surf... but I was angry at you when I asked Hawaii.

She should be writing you soon.

Your sis,

Sophia

Sophia,

That's true…

Wow haha he's never seemed annoying to me, but then again I don't share a border with him. XD

Why were you angry? What did I do? D:

She is writing me now. :) Thanks for convincing her.

~Mackenzie


	54. Michigan 22

Mackenzie~

Too much English blood if you ask me.

Pfft, I just read that he does it so I remember him. It's not hard to forget him, We were part of the same territories for a while...the idiot.

D8 You hurt me soo! oTZ

I gotta go home now Kenzie, the weather's going whack without me~

-Michelle

Michelle,

Haha, you only say that cuz you're French. XD

Yeah, I was like what why are you beating her up so she remembers you? I'm pretty sure she remembers you already… Oh and he yelled at me for plotting with you to destroy his Buckeye trees…

Sorry… D:

Aw, ok…have fun taming the weather. XD

~Mackenzie


	55. Utah

Dear California,

How are you my brother? Arizona has been talking 'bout you. You know her, the one to always worry and protect her family. She convinced me to talk to you... Anything new going on? Want some honey?

Your sister,

Utah

Trinity Sariah Young

Trinity,

I'm good. How're you? Haha, yeah, she was telling me she was going to convince you to write. :) Hm…not much is going on here…what about you? Sure I'd like some honey. :D

Mackenzie


	56. Michigan 23

Kenzie,

That's what Innocence said! I told him to get some French blood into him XD

Haha I'll always remember the idiot *puffs up cheeks* He'll get over it, he always does. And besides it's not that much damage that happens to his trees.

It's ok.

Haha will~!

-Michelle

Michelle,

Haha wow…did he agree? XD

Yeah…I hope he gets changed back into a guy soon. Girl Ohio is just awkward…

~Mackenzie


	57. Michigan 24

Kenzie,

HE SAID NO! I was at him...but it didn't last very long. Haha

I know Girl Ohio is awkward...and stop picking on him...that's my job...only I can pester Ohio *pouts and cheeks puff up again*

-Michi

Michi,

Wow… XD

I'm not picking on him…he's the one who yells at me…

~Kenzie


	58. Arizona 4

Dear Mackenzie,

Yes, you don't, so you don't see what he's up to on a daily basis. It mainly consists of annoying anyone who he shares a border with...

I'd rather not talk about it... and besides... you'd hate me for it too.

Well that's good :D

Your Sis,

Sophia

Sophia,

Haha well you can tell him to come bother me, if you want. I don't talk to enough people…really my only two almost-daily conversations that haven't started because of letters are with Oregon and Washington.

Tell me! I don't hate anyone…

~Mackenzie


	59. Utah 2

Dear Mackenzie,

Oh, that's good! I'm good! I've been keeping up my usual hobbies, keeping busy. She also pointed out that I've been making her write letters, but I haven't written much my self... She's very convincing...

Well... not much really... you know... the usual car crashes and other stuff.

I'll send some honey with this letter. Tell me what you think, okay?

-Trinity

Trinity,

That's good. :) Haha yeah, Arizona is convincing, isn't she? XD

Oh yeah…that kind of stuff sucks…at least you don't get earthquakes though.

It's really good! :D Thanks for sending it. I like when people send me food… :3

~Mackenzie


	60. Oregon 8

'Kenzi

...I'd rather see Nevada when he's bored than when Wash or Ida get bored...They then start asking 100 questions...

Alright, but I'm only supposed to give you hints you have to guess who it is yourself. Hint: He's Germanic but not Germany.

Raquelle

P.S. Oh yeah..Thank god though. I'm kinda afraid of telling Georgia, he's her favorite Uncle... And I'm with you, everyone A; has a right to like who they like, and B; should be able to be with them even if that person happens to be of the same gender...

Raquelle,

Yeah but Nevada gets all hyper and starts chasing me around…it's really kinda scary cuz she's really fast…

Prussia? :D

~Mackenzie

P.S. Wow…break it to her gently maybe? Or don't tell her…let her find out on her own. :) Yeah, I don't understand how some people don't agree with that… *shrugs* I guess they're just weird. XD


	61. Oregon 9

'Kenzi,

hyper I can live with...100 questions daily not so much...Switch?

:) nail on the head there big bro. He actually told Mattie to try and get as many of the states as possible to come over and say hi..Apparently Prussia(or Gilbert the awesome person who's been giving me flute lessons!) is dating our uncle. And I heard from a little "Birdie" that he was gunna propose...And get married in Spain or somewhere where it's legal(even though I think it's legal in Canada if my memory is correct).

Raquelle

P.S. I would avoid telling her but once she finds out she'll think we all lied to her and that she thinks that we will "all go to hell and she would rather not be a part of a family that will all go to hell." She does realize that %99 of the countries are gay right? (Hense why Ms. Elizaveta has a lot of "ill" days because of nosebleeds)

Raqelle,

Haha sure. XD

Awesome! :D Hey, you know where it's legal? New York. Yeah. They should get married there. NY would LOVE that. XD He loves weddings…

~Mackenzie

P.S. True…but she's kinda stuck with us as her family so complaining isn't going to do anything… XD Hey, if she starts writing me letters, I'll tell her, ok? There isn't much she can do through a letter besides yell, after all. :)


	62. Michigan 25

Kenzie,

I know...I apparently can't hold grudges against anyone 'cept Alex

Sure...but I'm watching you =.=

-Michi

Michelle,

Wow… XD I guess that's a good thing for me, though.

O.o okay…

~Kenzie 


	63. Oregon 10

**A/N: I might have to take this story down…does anyone know if it violates the Rules/Guidelines? It's not counted as a Q&A, is it? And if it is, then all stories like this should be taken down, not just mine…**

'Kenzie,

Sweetness!

Yeah, NY would love that! But I think it's just going to be dad, those of us who aren't homophobic, and "onkle" Prussia's family

-Raquelle

P.S. would you, I'm kinda chicken to tell her. Please and thank you

Raquelle,

Yep! :D

Yes, yes he would. :) NY isn't homophobic, y'know. I'm pretty sure Uncle Canada's going to invite him to the wedding.

~Kenzie


End file.
